The Price
by Le.Anitoonia
Summary: Infinity War. Tony centric. A fix-it. All things come with a price. Tony knows this best. He's the Merchant of Death after all.
1. The End is the Beginning

**_(Flower gleam and glow)_**

Tony Stark is downright pissed.

Pissed at Star lord for being a fucking dumbass, pissed at everyone because nobody listened to him, pissed at Thanos, or for short, Tony was cursing at the universe and whatever being that guided the afterlife.

Seeing the mad titan dodge and attack them with minimal amount of effort made the genius frustrated. Tony noticed the bluish glow of the arc reactor turned bluish white, and grit his teeth to school his emotions. 'Calm down Stark, now's not the time,'

Glaring at Thanos, he launched himself for a full frontal assault. Well, Tony did have the upper hand at first until the purple giant deceided to fight at full strength. And now, his own sword is stuck through his gut.

"No more tricks,"

"No!" The brunet shouted. "Don't!"

Thanos was grinning as the Time Stone floated to his hand. Oh, how Tony wanted to wipe it off his face. Aiming for the open titan, the brunet opened fire, the gem retracting back to the Sorcerer Supreme.

Apparently Tony made the titan mad. "You're going to regret that,"

Tony snorted, not noticing the arc reactor glowing white. "The only thing I'll regret, is not killing you,"

And with that the nano armor wrapped itself around the billionaire despite almost dying a moment ago. They both charged at each other, the planet shaking at their collision.

Tony used sharp blades to deflect the punches given. Using smoke as a distraction, Iron Man flew to open fire at the back, making the titan fall down.

Thanos growled, turning to face his opponent, using the power of the infinity stones to gather power to his hands. With energy balls in his hands, he threw them at Tony, who dodged them both but got hit by third. The dust cleared revealing a much injured Tony.

Grasping the neck of the brunet, Thanos held him up, looking at the reluctant opponents. "Well? The stone or he goes," Thanos threatened, clenching tighter, making Tony scream out in pain.

Some looked away, some glared at titan, and one sat sadness.

"Put him away first," Strange says, holding out the Time Stone between his fingers. "And you shall have it,"

Tony wanted to scream really, but having a hand choking you could really cut off your air supply. The purple giant grinned, throwing Tony aside, making the pain increase tenfold.

 ** _(Let your power shine,)_**

Tony stood up in time to see the Stone float to the insane bastard. White, hot fury rushed through his veins, and suddenly bright light flashed, making everyone cover their eyes.

Opening his eyes, Peter Parker was suprised and so were the others. His mentor, Iron Man, is glowing with power, the time stone in his palm. The whitish glow from his cold and raging eyes, the glow from the armor, the glow from his armorless hands made Peter feel power from mister Stark.

"You mess with Earth, you'll never leave alive bastard," Tony threatened.

Thanos laughed and with a maniacal smile and a snap of his fingers, they all teleported. To where, Peter will know soon.

Steve walked to the open battle field with Wanda and Vision in tow, seeing the beasts already losing. They regrouped, happy with their win. The last of the siblings were dead, finally. He sees the happy tears, the relieved smiles, the joy. Hell, even the talking plant and raccoon were laughing at their opponents' demise .

Until suddenly, something was falling from the sky. Some people rather. A cloaked man started tracing circles in the air, fire flaring from the continued, frantic action. A portal appeared, sucking all the falling people. Another portal opened beside them, the people appearing.

"Quill!" Rocket called out.

"Ugh...is that Rocket?" a man with a personalized gas mask groaned.

"Spiderman!" Rhodey shouts, landing near them. "Where's Tony?"

"That's the question," the cloaked man says, already on his feet. "I'm Doctor Strange. The Time stone is with Tony, and Thanos, whatever he did, brought us here from Titan. The mind stone must be with you, am I correct?"

"You'll die you fucker!!"

A familiar voice distracted them from their conversation, turning to see a Tony Stark with few parts of his armor gone, attacking their opponent. To their suprise, the titan was injured and the attacks were working. In fact, when Tony shot something out to Thanos's eyes (foam probably), The genius quickly grabbed the gauntlet.

"He has it!" Someone screamed.

"Shit," Tony cursed, his foot held tight by Thanos. He used one hand to attack but the giant only held his wrist.

"TONY!!/MSTER STARK!!/ STARK!!" Various voices screamed together.

"Noone can save you now," Thanks taunted, gripping tighter. He wanted to scream. Tony could tell they're still far away and he couldn't risk either his friends being hurt because of Thanos or the gauntlet to be taken again.

So he did the only solution.

Tony wore the gauntlet.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!"

The glow blinded everyone. Dreading, everyone opined their eyes to see Thanos being choked by the one and only Tony Stark.

"Do you feel the pain? Do you?!" Tony taunted, squeezing tighter,the glow of the arc reactor glowing brighter. "You want to know why I, a normal human being not mutated in any way, could hold the gauntlet?"

The brunet slammed the giant to the floor. He stepped on the hand where the gauntlet used to be, earning a pain filled shout from the crazy bastard. "I was supposed to be dead!"

"What does he mean?!" Banner asked, confused as the others. "He was supposed to be dead?!"

"But because of this," Tony pointed at the arc reactor. "I was denied of what I wanted!!!"

Steve looked at the genius, worried. Is life really not worth living for Tony? Did he really want to die?

Marveling the five stoned gauntlet, Tony continued. "You say you control fate with this,"

He kneeled to the giant's face, clearly happy with the painful expression on his opponents' face. "But you didn't need to have this," He kicks the titan in the face, making the other land near the ruins of an alien capsule.

"Why we defy fate?! Because we humans have something called stuborness!!" Tony screamed, flying to the giant, kicking and punching for all what's worth. "Something that you, a heartless creature will never have!!" the brunet says, delivering an uppercut, knocking the giant down.

"And that's why, we'll always protect Earth, even if the odds are against us, even if it's the end. Because we have hope,"

Tony used the powers of the gauntlet to float Thanos, disintegrating his very existence. "Your life shall be exchanged to bring back those who were lost in this war," Tony boomed, not his usual voice and self as his eyes glowed white. Thanos screamed out in pain as the heroes watched solemnly. And with that, a supernova of light exploded, the atoms of Thanos being wiped out.

And with that, the Infinity War has ended.

 ** _(Make the clock reverse,)_**

Steve stepped forward to Tony, who was floating down. "Who are you?" The captain asked, nervous.

Not-Tony chuckled. "I am the consciousness of the Stones. Anthony has known me ever since,"

Strange looked confused. "But how did a human like Stark contact you?"

With a smile, the immortal being answered. "It is up to Anthony to tell you or not, but as Anthony requested the lives sacrificed in this war to be brought back,"

Suddenly, particles of light floated forming to several people. "LOKI!!" Thor couldn't believe it, was Loki really here?

Quill teared up at seeing the familiar figure. "Gamora," he whispered, holding the scarlet black locks.

With a sad smile, the Infinity Stones' consciousness gathered the floating in his palms. He gestured to the Mind Stone on Vision's forehead, the Stone slowly detaching itself, leaving no permanent damage on the android. The brunet fabricated a necklace, which he gave to Doctor Strange. "The Eye ..."

The stones, finally reunited, turned into wisps of energy, going to the arc reactor which absorbed the power. With a satisfied smile, he gave the body back to it's original owner.

Chocolate brown eyes looked weary. "I'm...so...tired," and with that, Tony collapsed.

Peter panicked. "MISTER STARK!!!!!!!"

 ** _(Bring back what once was mine)_**


	2. Begin again

_It's has Ended,_

"Hey! What did we miss?!"

Turning around, Natasha saw the familiar figures of her longtime partner, Clint, and ally, Scott. Both were wearing quite goofy grins.

She sighed. "A whole war. Ended by Stark,"

At the mention of the billionaire, both of their expressions turned nasty. They're still mad at him then.

The redhead sighed yet again, looking at the windows. Tony's condition wasn't fit for travel, so the King of Wakanda housed them all, including the Gaurdians of the Galaxy. Tony was currently hospitalized, the kid, Vision, or Rhodey checking in every now and then.

She didn't understand something though. How did someone who is seen as a villain in the whole story ended up still saving their asses. Despite the insults, despite the pain, despite the guilt, despite the hate, despite all that's happened. It hurts so much to realize that it's so easy to hate and misunderstand the one who saved them all, Anthony Edward Stark.

And turns out to be, he also wanted to die. Natasha thinks it must be because nobody saw him, believed him, trusted him. **_NOBODY WAS A SOMEBODY TRUSTABLE AND DEPENDABLE TO HIM._** And she knows it's normal for him to be more withdrawn than before, because she knows what the genius has been through but she doesn't dare say that she understands. No matter how similar the experience, the way you accept it is different. No wonder why most of Stark's files are a secret, and they're unhackable and untraceable.

"Miss Romanoff? The King wishes all your presences in the meeting room. There is something important to discuss," Shuri says, a bit weary. The assassin nods. And with two men in tow, they went for the meeting.

Hopefully, the truth will come out.

_π_

"You took your damn sweet time colonel,"

Rhodey ignored the quip from the archer, walking forwards to face the somewhat-leaders, Captain America, T'Challa, Star lord, Thor, and Black Widow. "I've called a few people over, they're Tony's most trusted contacts, and Pepper,"

"So Stark doesn't trust you that much," Loki drawled out.

Rhodey looked down. "Well, does he trust anyone here? FULLY?"

Noone replied, preferring to silent.

Clint 'Tch'-ed. "So? Look at all the shit he's pulled us through?"

"Can't we for once not argue?! I know we've had a fall out but this isn't the time for that!" Peter says, already frustrated with their childishness. They had to make sure of Mister Stark's condition and find out the truth.

"Aye, the Man of Spiders is correct. Man of Iron's condition and the truth is rather time-pressing," Thor agreed.

The doors creaked open, revealing a familiar strawberry blonde with a couple of newcomers. With a weary smile, she greeted them.

"It's been a long time no see, hasn't it?"

_π_

Floating in darkness, chocolate brown eyes opened. Tony didn't look alarmed, he relaxed. The brunet saw a familiar living space, an albino waiting there.

With a weak chuckle, he walked towards the albino who gestured for him to sit on the couch. Making himself home, Tony helped himself to a cookie, a steaming mug of coffee near him.

The albino set down her teacup, and smiled at the billionaire. "Nice to see you alive and well, Anthony,"

_π_

"I believe introductions are in order,"

At the end of the long rectangular table sat Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, with several unidentified companions. Each sides of the table consisted of the rest of the heroes (anti-hero for Loki), and Nick Fury with Maria Hill, representing SHIELD, while the front had T'Challa and his subordinates.

The three behind Pepper were wearing blank faces, frustrating some people who wanted to know who they were or anything regarding their relationship with Tony Stark.

Then the black haired man gave a cold smile, the brunette smiled a little, while the pale blonde looked at them blankly.

"I'm sure they'd know who we are, Miss Potts," the pale blonde says, placing a hand on his boss' shoulder. A few people perked up, the voice sounding very familiar. The brunette smiled at them. "Forgive my older brother for his rudeness, he's been stressed over sir's condition," Immediately, a few more heads, including those a while ago, whipped their heads to her, also feeling a sense of familiarity.

"Don't be so rude siblings dearest," the black haired man drawled, butting in. "The blonde's Jarvis, the girl's Friday, and I," the man paused bowing for a dramatic effect. "Am Ultron.Long time no see Avengers,"

And he was greeted back with silence which made him grin more mischievously.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

"WHAT?!"

_π_

"You know you have to tell them the truth right?"

The genius deadpanned. "I know! Don't be such a nagger, Infinity,"

Being used to his antics, the lady in white merely smiled before it morphed to a worried expression as Tony's attention turned away from him.

'The price is beginning to be paid... '

_π_

Every weapon was pointed at the trio who merely smiled grimly. Every gunpoint at them meant lady boss was also at the same predicament as them.

As the AI trio were about to move, Vision, Rhodey, and Peter stood in their way. "I'd rather have no hostility at this moment, ladies and gentlemen," the king announced, making the others retract reluctantly. Wanda's eyes flashed red as Clint tried to calm her and his rage at the black haired human AI. Fury merely sighed, rubbing his temples. "Explain,"

"You could say Stark is playing god," Ultron says, shrugging as of the hostility against him wasn't even there. Jarvis narrowed his blue eyes. "If sir would like to tell you, we'd already talk. So I'd advise you all to put weapons out of this room or you'll regret everything," he finished coldly.

A few people's postures sagged, hands on their weapons. Awkward silence filled them as each side assessed the other.

Pepper cleared her throat, grabbing their attention. "So, what are we going to talk about?"

_π_

The nurse sighed. The Medical ward was buzzing with activity. And so was the palace. Since the hospital was a bit far away, critical injuries were treated at the ward while some were taken to the hospital after stabilization. The palace on the other hand, was because their king deceided to entertain the outsiders who've helped in the war.

The patient she'd been assigned to was a man of honor. Anthony Edward Stark saved them according to their warriors, and beated up the mastermind behind the attacks on their country. And for that, the Wakandan people were very grateful.

The black haired woman smiled at the thought of peace and properity. Earth was truly blessed to have heroes. She turned from the windows and glanced at the unconscious man. Her eyes widened as the bandages fingers twitched.

Immediately grabbing her pager, she called the front desk to inform them. Tony Stark is going to wake soon.

 _And It has Begun._

_π_

 **END**

_π_

Hey guys! L.A. here! So this is my first fic, and I'm telling you, this was just written on the spot. I planned to leave it as a one-shot but I wasn't satisfied. So, I deceided to continue this story.

A few details were from other fics which inspired me to write this. Other were from head cannons, the internet, and stuck knowledge. So, please don't be afraid to point out mistakes if there are any!

That's all for today, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!

P. S. Friday being a brunette, is that okay? Leave an answer at the reviews!


	3. Shattered Masks

**_It's scary what a smile can hide._**

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Pepper sighed, clearly tired. "Tony is entitled to his own secrets as well you know? He's completed them since your so called 'fall out'," she answered, emphasizing on the fall out.

"Then he's been making them ever since! Without telling us! Even you!"

At that the four androids, including Vision, glared at the captain. "Didn't everyone try to restrain his limits? Even if he could've done something for the better?" Jarvis says. They flinched. They'd done that even before Ultron. But they didn't have to, because Tony knew the consequences of spreading research that might fall in wrong hands.

"Well it seems you all have something to tell us while we were off planet," Loki drawled, spinning a dagger as he leaned against a post. "Care to elaborate Man of Rhodes? Lady Potts? " Thor, Bruce, and the Gaurdians were looking very clueless and wanted answers.

Rhodey took a deep breath and told everything about their recent fall out. Pepper added the fact that it hurt Tony, making him look more haunted and depressed all the time than before, the nightmares, and Tony's feelings. Rhodey finished it all with the events regarding Spiderman, to which the teenager always interrupted and was replied with a look. "... And we met Doctor Strange by the park, and you already know the rest," Pepper finished, sighing.

Silence engulfed them, some waiting for the other's response. They looked as the Gaurdians, and Thor looked angry while Loki and Doctor Strange remained passive yet if one looked closely, disgust and anger were simmering in their eyes. Banner on the other hand, looked like he was going to burst any moment.

"You hurt him?! For a petty misunderstanding?! And you betrayed him?!" Banner was turning green now, gritting his teeth. "YOU HURT TONY?!" he roared in Hulk's voice. Some who hadn't witnessed Banner's transformation looked surprised while Thor placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder, calming him down.

"Well it seems the heroes of trust, and righteousness are quite trustable," Strange commented. "More trustable than SHIELD,"

Before anyone could say anything, the doors opened revealing a gaurd. "Your Majesty, forgive me for intruding but I came to inform you that Mister Stark has shown signs of waking up," And with that the gaurd bowed, leaving them suprised yet relieved.

Peter smiled. "Let's go see Mister Stark!"

_π_

Loki glanced at the windows, viewing the rising country of Wakanda.

"It's like Asgard isn't it?" his brother says. He nodded absently, marvelling at the futuristic yet traditional country.

"King T'Challa has done his job well," Loki says, a downcast expression on his usually mischievous face. "Unlike us..."

Thor looked at him sadly before looking upnto the blue sky. "We made sure their sacrifice was not in vain. Maybe...they'd be proud up there. Father, Mother, Heimdall, and maybe the rest as well..."

Loki looked at him, a little surprised. His brother has matured and changed. What about himself? The others?

"You've changed a lot brother, so has Banner, for the better," Thor sighed. "My shield brethren on the other hand, has turned for the worse. The fact that they have hurt the Man of Iron until he is like what Lady Potts, and Man of Rhodes say, has hurt me and made me quite enraged at their actions,"

Thor looked down, quite sad. "Man of Iron has changed the most. The events has indeed hurt him the most,"

"Maybe...he was always like this,"

Thor looked at him, perplexed and confused.

Loki sighed, a li'l weary. "Maybe Stark knew all of this would happen, maybe he knew they would fight, and maybe...he tried to deny everything, but then tried to change fate but then fate twists everything up, making it worse," He took a deep breath as he looked at the sun.

"Maybe Stark is more then we thought,"

_π_

The familiar beep of the heart monitor and the whirring of the machines are all he could hear as he waited.

Strange never thought he would live. Even the future, where they had won,

Strange did not see himself there. But after seeing Stark prevail in the hopeless battle against fate and destiny, he could say that maybe hope and faith does have it's little ways.

Strange glanced at the rest who managed to fit into the room. (the room is quite big, with a living space) He could feel the tension, guilt, regret, anger, and sadness.

That is until dull brown eyes opened.

"Mister Stark!" Peter exclaimed happily, clearly the first to see the man awake. The bedridden man turned to see the teen who helped him up.

"Peter? Are you alright?"

Stephen eyes the female redhead spy turn away, clearly not used to seeing this. Maybe he was right. Stark hid so much from them, to the point that the billionaire could be two, or maybe more, entirely different people.

By the time Tony looks to his front, he freezes. That had made all of them alarmed as the brunet shook uncontrollably.

Suddenly the whole place shook as they tried to calm the man down.

He glared at them, the Rouge Avengers at the center of his rage, making them tense.

"I HATE YOU! AFTER ALL THE CRAP THAT'S HAPPENED, YOU STILL DARE COME HERE?!"

Everyone in the Rouge Avengers were gasping for air, an invisible force clearly choking them. The rest were in a grip, stopping them from moving to help.

"Mister Stark! Stop this!" the teenager yelled, resisting.

"Stark! This is no time for petty arguments!" Loki yells, clearly panicked.

Stark eyes them with rage that made Strange flinch at the hostility that he never saw in the sassy genius.

"PETTY ARGUMENTS?! I ALMOST FUCKING DIED BECAUSE OF A PETTY ARGUMENT! AND MY TEAM GOT INJURED BECAUSE OF THE SAME THING! AND YOU CALL THAT PETTY!" His eyes glowed yellow, spiralling in rage. "I WILL KILL THEM! FOR NOT TRYING TO UNDERSTAND AND MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE!"

The choked people were hardly breathing, and the rest panicked (though some would never admit it), Strange turned to the seething brunet

"Stark, you need to calm down before you'll regret what you're doing," he breathes trying to calm his nerves to think clearly. "I'm positive that this is not the right thing to do. So, please stop, drop the hold you have over us, and calm down,"

"Calm down?" Stark laughed like a lunatic, looking at them with a crazed look. "YOU EXPECT ME TO ACCEPT THE BETRAYALS , THE LIES, THE PAIN AND HAVE A FRIENDLY CHAT OVER TEA WITH THEM?!"

They struggled, the hold on their necks grasping tightly.

"Plees degar eht tel!"

Tony went slack, the holds were gone, some gasped for air, and some went to see of their attacker was alright. A cloaked figure appeared by the door, hands outstretched and glowing with power.

The figure looked at them, hands at it's sides. "Greetings, I am Reality," it bowed. "It's nice to meet you,"

_π_

"Has Tony Stark been aware of the consequences for defying fate?"

Around the galaxy themed court room were seated disguised figures whose aura were very powerful. One in a crimson cloak snorted. "We all know that the trials have begun sis. No need for the dramatics about consequences and shit," It shrugged, relaxing in his seat. "Besides, it's been a long time we haven't had a good show,"

"Brother, I'd prefer if that you don't refer the humans as entertainment," the figure in the center says.

The crimson robed man pointed at another figure, now in gray robes. "How come the brat can?! "

The gray figure twitched, agitated. "I'm not a brat you bloodthirsty cunt! "

A fight quickly escalated in the court room, making the figure in white sigh.

"Why do they have the mentality of five year olds... "


	4. Announcement

So hey guys!

I'm so sorry for not updating in months. I've had writing block for a while until I got a great idea but school had a month long activity and I didn't get to write it down until early August but exams began so yeah. I sincerely apologize. From now on you could expect two chapters every month because I'm working on another story and our cheer dance competition is coming soon. I hope you guys understand.

Sincerely,

Le. Anitoonia


	5. Longing for the Lies

**What for? To hide the ugly truth.**

The sunlight from Wakanda seemed to throw light upon every thing, even the truth that had been shrouded in darkness.

Pepper sweeped away the bangs from Tony's eyes showing the most peaceful expression she's ever seen on her boss's face. As much as he seemed to be relaxed, the strawberry blonde always saw a storm brewing in his eyes. The female always dismissed it as another crazy plan or invention Tony has but sometimes, she forgets the man, despite having an artificial heart, was human too.

Pepper found herself wishing for the old days where Iron Man nor SHIELD had ever barged into their lives. In the simpler, more peaceful times where she, Tony, Rhodey, and sometimes Happy would laugh at a ridiculous rerun of a comedy show late at night with pizza on the coffee table. Where sometimes she'd find Rhodey and Tony hungover last night's mistakes and drinks. Where the four of them would simply have luch by the Malibu coast with the sun setting and them laughing wothout a care in the world.

A groan interrupted her trip down Memory Lane. Pepper immediately stood by Tony, his chocolate brown eyes opening, full of life. Unlike the usual dull brown eyes she'd see with a smile.

"F-fuck, what happened? "

Rhodey handed him a glass of water after Pepper helped him sit upright, to which the bedridden man accepted gratefully.

"You've been asleep Tones, for the last twenty-four hours," Rhodey replied, making Tony suddenly stop drinking.

 _*'SHIT! YOU JUST RAGED TWENTY FOUR HOURS AGO! ALMOST KILLED THEM ANTHONY!'*_

Both of Tony's friends winced a little at Tony's thoughts. All of them hoped what Reality said was a lie but...

The truth just slaps you in where it hurts. And it didn't help that the being's name was Reality. It isn't funny at all.

Majority of them weren't trustable in Tony's eyes. The incident last time was proof enough. Only the three human AIs, Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey were allowed to take turns taking care of the man.

Luckily, Tony woke up to his best friends.

"Tony, is there something wrong?" Pepper asks, acting as if she had never heard the man's thoughts.

Tony, oblivious to the hearing of his inner monolouge, merely smiled. "Just hungry. Got any pizza or American cheese burger? Or shawarma, maybe Wakanda has one of those,"

 _*'Don't let them worry. Their tears and white hairs are enough. Don't let them. If you do they'll leave you, like the others. On second thought, they will leave you, you pathetic shit. '*_

Rhodey bit his toungue to stop himself from assuring his best friend that he wouldn't leave, neither would Pepper. The military man forced out a smile. "Sure, we'll go look for food. We'll be back in moment, "

Pepper wanted to cry at Tony's smile that could hide everything that was true,that he had felt. "Sure, thanks a lot Platypus,"

 _*'Being more pathetic aren't we? No wonder why you're a murderer, attention seeker,'*_

_π_

Seeing Rhodey supporting a crying Pepper hurt more than he anticipated. Especially because it was after seeing their dearest creator.

JARVIS approached the duo helping the military man carry the crying lady with a sense of dread at the news they carry. The child, Peter Parker, had hurried over, worried and frantic. "What happened Ms. Potts?! Had they bothered you again?! "

The AI had to applaud the teen's protectiveness. His creator has suffered more than enough. He helped guide them to their private lounge which housed two Norse Gods, a Supreme Sorcerer, a scientist with an alter ego, and his two other siblings, of course the traitor Vision wasn't here.

Speaking of the traitor, JARVIS held a bit of anger towards the first humanoid for leaving their creator-THEIR FATHER -for the witch of all people. Ultron holds a bigger grudge which was understandable, but FRIDAY's was bit of a surprise to him. She had just been made after the fiasco with Ultron and she already knew and felt a lot of things.(It showed his father's impressive powers in Science again. It showed how he cared for emotionless machines. His fiery passion.) FRIDAY had the biggest hate towards the Rouge Avengers, being there to witness their father's life after his and Ultron's deaths. And according to his research (the media, FRIDAY's reports, Pepper and Rhodey's stories), their creator is 200% not okay, despite his usual protests. And Vision did nothing, but leave and love the witch it seems.

Thor had looked surprised at their earlier that usual arrival. "Has the man of Iron awoken?"

Hearing that, the other occupants now paid attention to their conversation. Ms. Potts sat down and sighed.

Swallowing his fears, JARVIS braced himself for the explanation.

_π_

"What if what Reality said was true? "

All eyes landed on him, making himfeel nervous. Rubbing his prosthetic arm, he explained nervously. "I mean, he's an Infinite Stone's personification l, and he doesn't seem to be someone with a sense of humor, "

Gamora nods. "I have to agree. There are records of myths of the Infinity Stones having a conscience,"

Clint, who didn't seem as apprehensive as before, sighed. "Hear the bearer's thoughts, face the truth, " He shook his head. "Hear Strak's thoughts? Hell, Fury couldn't even tell what goes in his head, what are the chances we can? "

Silence engulfed them as they each sank back to their thoughts.


	6. Remember this

**No amount of guilt can change the past,**

 **Bruce sighed, closing the door behind him.**

 **This was not what he anticipated upon joining the Avengers initiative. First an alien and robot invasion, next getting lost in space with the Hulk in control for a long time. Then, seeing Asgard's destruction. Hell, when Tony told him about the disbanding, he thought it was on good terms! Noone mentioned a damn civil war!**

 **Then again, there was a purple raisin titan in their midst.**

 **But that didn't calm him down at all. Remembering about the time they just walked in the compound like they owned the place, and not saying anything about shit made him more angry. Weren't teammates supposed to be honest with each other?!**

 **Then again they are a ticking time bomb.**

 **The scientist hears the familiar sound of footsteps, turning around to see an irritatingly familiar duo. Pressing his lips together in annoyance, he greeted the captain and the assassin. Rogers smiled sadly while Romanoff on the other hand, looked apologetic and sympathetic. Banner felt a headache coming up.**

 **" Nice to meet you again Dr. Banner, " the pale blonde spy greeted. " How's Stark?"**

 **Bruce almost growled. Did they even have the right to ask?! They didn't even ask how the fuck was Tony after their so called "Civil War"!**

 **" He's fine, " the brunet replied, not bothering to tell them the said billionaire was in fact awake. "Do you know where the kitchen is? "**

 **" We do, " Steve replied, smiling weakly. "We were going there, "**

 **And with that, they walked together, while Steve pestered about Banner's previous whereabouts.**

*@_

 **"Is Loki really trustworthy? "**

 **Romanoff, Rogers, and Banner were awkwardly chatting about the scientist's literally out of the world adventures until the Russian asked that question.**

 **Bruce quite irritated, looked out the window. "Well, he did die for Thor, " he replied nonchalantly, like he was talking about the weather. "What do you think? "**

 **As they passed the corner, they saw some one.**

 **Tony Stark.**

 **Natasha didn't expect this.**

 **'Fuck,'**

 **The billionaire's thought echoed, like he was talking on a mic. He looked like a deer in the headlights.**

 **The silence shattered, like a bomb dropped upon them.**

 ** _'Holyshititssteveohmygoditsbruceisheokaynoidiotdoeshelookokaystupidjesusitsromanoffdoesfatehatemetheyhatemeeveryonehatesmetheyleavebecauseyouretheproblemseriouslystarktearsareyourcopingmethodstarkmenaremadeofironyoufuckingdissaponitmentcalmyourshitdown'_**

 **Natasha couldn't help but be tense. Tony flinched.**

 ** _'Seeyouremereprescencescaresthemamonsterakillerandyousaidyouwereontheroadtoredemptionfunnyyoualmostkilledthemafewhoursagowonderwhytheotherswouldstaywithsuchaguylikeyou,'_**

 **Bruce, she noticed, was visibly turning green at that while Steve looked like he wanted to throw up, guilt bubbling in his blue eyes.**

 ** _(But what was he guilty for?)_**

 **Tony ran. And she swallowed the guilt that rose in her.**

 ** _(A hypocrite, she'd call herself. The very same thing she always called Stark before.)_**

 **Funny how karma always bites your ass tenfold later.**


	7. Atlas

"The weight of the sky dropped onto Atlas's back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get to his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.

"Noooooo!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain.

"Not again!"

Atlas was trapped under his old burden."  
― **Rick Riordan,** **The Titan's Curse**

_π_

She sighs, dismissing the nurse.

When Ramonda decided to support her husband in his quest to open their borders to the world, the oversized baggage she called the aftermath wasn't she had expected. Especially one billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

Howard Stark's spawn.

Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark.

If one were to judge a character through rumors, and lies, then they were impulsive and brash. And the Queen of Wakanda certainly isn't one of them.

Truthfully, she had assumed that the man was a daredevil with a lust for attention, but it seems her husband was right all along.

He is a survivor.

He is different from his father.

He is a warrior.

He looks like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

She remembers the conversation, smiling sadly as the sun rose again. Ramonda prays to the Goddess Bast to help the man.

_π_

"Jarvis? Ultron? Friday?"

Tony -theirfathercreatorsaviourboss- peered at them in surprise, a couple of papers on the table and a pencil in hand. His sheets were in a disarray, implying that the man wasn't resting enough. The brunet motioned them over with a fond smile.

Ultron brought in a tray of food, Friday brought in a suitcase, while Jarvis, like the gentleman he was, opened the door for both of them.

"It's nice to see you guys again," their father says with a grin. "How are your older brothers?"

 **"I hope they're alright. I've left them for so long….."**

"The bots are fine alright," Ultron replied, placing the tray in front of the bedridden man.

Jarvis smiled. "We have missed you sir,"

"And the 'we' includes Ultron," Friday added. "He was really itching to enter Wakanda, with or without consent,"

Ruby eyes glared, but none of the hostility was there.

Laughter erupted from their creator's lips, their sensors indicating that this was not a fake laugh.

"Really Ultron?" he teased. "Missing me so much that you'd go break a few laws for me? Honey, I'm flattered,"

Ultron scowled but the pink tint on his cheeks said otherwise. His siblings were amused.

 **'I wish it would always be like this,'**

The AI trio looked at their creator, the brunet looking outside absently with a smile on his face.

 **'I think I'd rather stay here, away from the stress,'**

Jarvis looked away, Friday pretended herself busy with the suitcase, while Ultron sat down. They knew what their father went through, being the former boss of a company, head of RD, being the representative of the Avengers team to the

UN, being Iron Man, and several other roles. He is a Stark, being one meant that the spotlight was on you all the time, even if you didn't want to.

But it wasn't that stress free here, with the stress all around. They knew about Captain Asshole (Ultron's words) confrontation the other day. Yeah, it was semi-true, that Wakanda has unhackable tech, but hey! They are goddamn AIs for fuck's sake. Sentient, adaptable, and human-like at that.

And if anyone bitches about them being kinda similar to those killer AIs, well the world didn't need to worry about that. Their first and foremost priority is Anthony Edward Stark, not some other feeler who wants to be a overlord. Unless their father was planning to become one of course, but noone needed to know that.

They shared a coded conversation through their minds, noting Tony's needs, and vitals. They may have their occasional disagreements, but their father's wellbeing was one where they all agreed on. _/They were still finding a loophole where they could actually get rid (no, not killing them Ultron) of the Rouges. It took all their don't-hurt-my-asshole-backstabbing-bunch-of friends coding to not actually do anything, which was kinda annoying./_

 _/Finding a loophole was one of their daily tasks though./_

"So," their father's voice brought them out of their conversation. "Did you guys sneak me a cheeseburger or something purely greasy?"

Jarvis and Friday shot him disapproving looks.

Ultron grinned. "I managed to sneak a few aboard the quinjet,"

Tony grinned wider, Jarvis facepalmed, while Friday raised her voice.

"Ultron, what were you thinking?! Boss needs some real food not some sorry for an excuse of-"

Jarvis drowned out the rest by sighing. Siblings.

_π_

Hey guys!

Yeah, so it's been a long time but real life's a bitch.

Sorry for late updates, and expect more of them to come.


End file.
